Best I Ever Had
by FireSprite
Summary: Song filk to Vertical Horizon's Song "Best I Ever Had". It's time for Ginny Weasley to leave for a job in America but can Harry let her go without telling her he loves her?


Best I ever had ****

Best I Ever Had

By : FireSprite

A/N: I wrote this a while ago, about back in December. I was in love with this song, and I suppose I felt this really is just what I think it's about Pardon me if I'm wrong.

Diclaimer : Song [Vertical Horizon - Grey Sky Morning (Best I Ever Had)] belongs to their respectable owners. Harry, Ginny, the Weasleys etc. etc. all belong to the fab. JK Rowling. What's mine is mine, what's yours is yours! It's that simple.

__

So you sailed away 

Into a grey sky morning 

Now I'm here to stay 

Love can be so boring 

__

I'm close enough to touch you, yet you're a world away from me. 

It was true. She stood there, prettily wiping away the tears that daintily coursed themselves down her reddened cheeks. She hugged her parents, her brother, her friends. No, not me yet. Would she? I wished with all my heart she would. To feel her warm arms close around me. Gods, she was always warm, how is this possible? Was she truly my little flame, licking me up, burning me, leaving me with the ashes? Or was this a little devil standing in front of me. Hell, I loved this devil. With all my heart. It killed me, painfully; slowly, that she didn't feel the same way about me.

__

Nothing's quite the same now 

I just say your name now 

I had tried forever to forget her, yet it was the hardest thing in the world. Add into that that I saw her whether I avoided her like mad, or tried to run into her at every corner; I saw her at least once a week. It was a bad thing, I decided, that my best friend was also her brother. What was I thinking?? I was insane to fall in love with her. Although, I reflected, It wasn't like it was planned or anything. Oh God She's walking over.

__

But it's not so bad 

You're only the best I ever had 

You don't want me back 

You're just the best I ever had 

Harry,' She said, whispering my name, so softly the wind could have picked it up and thrown away. The way she said my name, it made me shiver, made me want to cry, to laugh, to hug her, to kiss her, to hit her Yet I stood still not doing a thing. I'm so weak this way! Will I ever get over her? I'm sorry.' She said, moving to wipe again at her tears. Without even thinking, I raised my hand and wiped them fore her. At first she flinched, a action that squeezed my heart painfully, making me catch my breath unintentionally.

But after the initial action, she allowed me to run my hand down her cheek, letting it drop from her face; to my side. You will always have a special place in my heart, you know that?' She asked, lifting her head up to my face. The tears made her skin seem smoother than usual, the pale colour, contrasting deeply with the red the wind and the cold had made. I nodded. I couldn't say anything, it would hurt to much.

__

So you stole my world 

Now I'm just a phony 

Remembering the girl 

Leaves me down and lonely 

You were my world. Did you not know that? Standing here looking at me with those wide, bright eyes. Everything you were, I loved, the way you sang in the shower, how you would eat peanut butter from the jar, I even loved when we fought, because you always seemed truly alive then. Truly.

I'm nothing now with out you. Gods, I need you. Stay, please? 

__

Send it in a letter 

Make yourself feel better 

'I'll write you?' She said, I'll tell you what's happening, what's the food like, the people everything.' She said, breathlessly. Getting no response from me, she lowered her eyes. She wrapped her cloak around herself tightly and bit her lip. Oh gods, I wish she wouldn't do that. It just makes me want to kiss her, until she doesn't know what's up or down. 

__

But it's not so bad 

(Not so bad...) 

You're only the best I ever had 

You don't need me back 

(Need me back...) 

You're just the best I ever had 

I wish it was the old time Oh how we used to laugh and play and hug And everything. It was all the past now, though. The nights when magic was made, when hearts melded as one, when I was really happy. Now she's leaving me, just like everyone else has. For a job in America. Gods, why can't she just love me? To want to stay with me forever? Will I ever find another as perfect as her?

__

And it may take some time to 

Patch me up inside 

But I can't take it so I 

Run away and hide 

I love her. Why isn't it enough for the both of us?? Why does she always run away just when guys start falling for her? What is she afraid of? Or is it me who is afraid of something? What can I do? Why can't I live in the past? I wish I could

__

And I may find in time that 

You were always right 

You're always right 

You were right. Always. In every argument we had, every fight, every everything. And now NO! You _have_ to be wrong! You can't be right any thing that feels so great, has to be right, doesn't it?

__

So you sailed away 

Into a grey sky morning 

Now I'm here to stay 

Love can be so boring 

'I'm sorry Harry. It was too hard being with you,' Ginny breathed, 'You were always so sad I couldn't help you I couldn't make you happy.' She took a deep breath, and continued on, 'It tore me apart always seeing you like that, and I could only watch. You always pushed me away.' Ginny declared, quietly, looking down at her shoes. She lifted her head once again, 'Yes, you got better- but you're still haunted, and that'll always be on my mind. No matter what,' She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, 'So I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that happened, that could have happened, for our future and our past- I am sorry. But I can't love you any more.'

__

What was it you wanted 

Could it be I'm haunted 

A sound was heard blaring off into the distance.

Ginny!' Her mother called, as he father waved her over, Your ship's about to leave, you better board soon! We don't want you to miss it! C'mon Honey!' 

Ginny nodded and turned back to me. She licked her lips, and bent to pick up her suitcase.

Good bye Harry. I'll miss you.' She said, turning around.

Ginny!' The words escaped my mouth before I realised what I was saying. However soft they had been spoken, she heard me. Spinning around, she looked at me. I must have looked so sad, because her face immediately melted. She walked up to me slowly. I love you.' I cried, tears now threatening to fall over onto my cheeks. Ginny looked at me, as if she was reading me like a book. 

I know.' She whispered, pulling me close. Her hand wrapped around my neck, urging me closer still. Her lips touched mine, so soft, as if it were and angels feathers dusting my skin. The pressure increased and she ran her tongue across my lips before I began to return the kiss. It was wonderful, I never wanted to leave this, this was my heaven. She broke apart and smiled. I'll write you.' She said, and walked away.

__

But it's not so bad 

You're only the best I ever had 

I don't want you back 

You're just the best I ever had 

I watched her get onto the ship.; waving to her family, friends. She only looked in my direction once. That moment, time stopped for me. I watched as if in slow motion; her mouth turning down a little, her brown eyes pooling as she hastily looked away and pulled up the hood of her cloak, hiding her wonderful face. She turned around and disappeared from my life.

__

The best I ever had 

The best I ever... 

****

A/N: It would be nice to receive some reviews on this. But you can email me too if you want at: fire_sprite16@hotmail.com


End file.
